Talk:Empress Theresa (Book)/@comment-37035256-20190326210355
The trolls have their work cut out. They'll try to 'bury' this post with their usual ranting. Spectacular and riveting scenes in Empress Theresa : Chapter 4 – Theresa escapes from the jet fighter and falls to the ocean Chapter 6 – the shark frenzy Chapter 6 – Theresa “wakes” up from apparent death Chapter 7 – Theresa and Prime Minister Blair talk about the world crisis on live television before four billion viewers Chapter 8 – Prime Minister Blair speaks to the House of Commons to defend Theresa’s character and intentions Chapter 10 – Theresa makes a breakthrough in controlling HAL Chapter 11 – Theresa raises the New Gloucester water column Chapter 11 – Theresa raises six mid-Pacific water columns Chapter 12 – the North Korean nuclear missile attack Chapter 12 – Theresa raises the North Pole rock circles Chapter 12 – Theresa raises the four experimental North Pole water columns Chapter 13 – Theresa raises the North Pole water cluster to 5,000 miles Chapter 13 – the North Pole water cluster falls to the Earth and explodes Chapter 13 – Theresa restores rain to the world Chapter 13 – Theresa eliminates winter by decreasing the Earth’s declination Chapter 14 – twenty-five million Chinese gather in Beijing to cheer for Theresa Chapter 14 – “World Empress” Theresa addresses the House of Commons Chapter 15 – Theresa dumps water into space to control ocean levels Chapter 16 – Theresa brings xenon to Earth to prevent hurricanes Chapter 16 – Theresa brings gold and silver to Earth Chapter 17 – Theresa ‘grounds’ the bloodsucking lawyers Chapter 18 – OPEC blackmails Theresa with three outrageous demands. Theresa, Steve, British Prime Minister Blair and Israeli Prime Minister Scherzer meet in London Chapter 19 – Theresa rips up 700,000 square miles of Antarctica and raises the oil island Chapter 19 – Theresa raises the new Jewish island Chapter 20 – Theresa’s ‘diamond ring’ provides twenty-four hour daylight Chapter 20 – terrorists sink the first tanker from Theresa’s island Chapter 21 – the Israelis evacuate Israel Chapter 22 – Theresa flies and lands the Boeing 747 Chapter 25 – Theresa moves the Korean Peninsula Chapter 25 – two giant walls of water crash head-on Chapter 25 – Theresa goes into Pyongyang, North Korea where four million people were ordered to kill her Chapter 26 – a terrorist cripples Theresa Chapter 27 – 204 more HALs appear Chapter 28 – Theresa returns -- Spectacular and riveting! That's the exact same thing you say whenever you trot out the list of plot beats, author person! Like you really think a 5-7 word summary demonstrates quality. What does that prove? It proves your waifu does some stuff, it doesn't prove it's interesting to read. If anything it sounds like bragging. "Look at how powerful my made-up character is! She does all this stuff!" Even though any no-talent writer can make their made-up character as powerful as they want. It doesn't prove crap; so many people have justifiably complained about a hack writer making a character really powerful, because that was easier than making the character engaging. Any story can be interesting if it's told well. If a superhuman did amazing stuff and the book went into detail about how that changed the world, that could be cool. You just talk about the feats themselves and that makes me think you just think the feats themselves make this worth reading. Why? Despite what you seem to think, anybody these days can write about a superhuman character. The internet's full of legions of people who write crap just as lame as yours, and take themselves just as seriously as you do! Gotta admit your reponse to your critics puts theirs to shame, at least there's one way you're "special"! What kind of intelligent, measured response would the author of Empress Theresa give to that kind of criticism? Oh wait, I know! Aw shut up, idiot!